1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processors in computer systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to task management in a processor.
2. Background Information
Modem applications, such as multimedia applications where text, audio, speech, video, and data communications are all processed in real-time, have special requirements. Standard commercially available microcomputers have typically not had the requisite processing power in order to perform all these tasks in a real-time environment. Modern architectures which are designed to handle the load associated with operating these types of tasks in real-time has sometimes dictated the use of a digital signal processor (DSP). However, even when using a digital signal processor, tasks consuming a lot of processing bandwidth still need to be managed in an efficient way in order for all the requisite processing to be done within specific intervals of time.
One approach to task management for processes which need to be completed in a specified interval of time is to divide time into a discrete series of units known as “frames.” Frames are intervals of time in which an interrupt or other timing signal is generated to a processor at regular intervals and each of the tasks being executed by the processor is serviced in sequence. In such a frame-based processing system, each of the tasks is typically linked or associated with one another through some data structure, and the data structure is traversed during the servicing of the interrupt at the beginning of the frame, such that each task is serviced within the frame. A frame length is typically chosen based upon available cache memory in the system, and the minimum possible rate at which specific tasks should be serviced, among other considerations. For instance, a MIDI application (one using the Musical Instrument Digital Interface) requires minimum frame duration of 2 to 4 milliseconds. Applications using the V.32 data modem requires a maximum frame limit of 13 milliseconds. At any rate, frame size is typically driven by the application, available hardware, and other factors.
One prior art technique for organizing tasks is to place them in a simple, linear list. In this approach, each task is executed in turn. One shortcoming of this approach is that tasks which are related to one another are not logically grouped. In addition, this prior art approach suffers from the defect that there is no distinction between tasks which require servicing at regular intervals and those which require servicing only occasionally. Therefore, overall execution time of the processor may be hampered (and certain applications hindered, or not able to run at all) by executing both types of tasks without regard for the tasks' timing requirements. In addition, because each of the tasks are linked sequentially, resource allocation may not be done optimally according to a function's activity which comprises one or more tasks. For instance, certain of the tasks linked sequentially may be related and thus unnecessary or inefficient resource allocation for each of the tasks may be performed. This occurs because memory accesses and other types of resource accessing may be done repetitively according to where in the execution list the related tasks appear.
Yet another shortcoming of the prior art organization of tasks is that error conditions which are generated on one task may or may not necessarily abort other dependent tasks. As a result, the application programmer needs to include in each of his tasks error handling routines which will determine whether a previous task on which it is dependent has completed normally. This will prevent the execution of the task because it will not function properly in the absence of the previous task completing normally. This requires extra work for the programmer, plus extra overhead for the processing system. In general, client or process management of tasks is difficult using the prior art sequential method of task servicing and execution.
The prior art sequential task execution list also fails to provide a means for performing certain groups of tasks in different sequences. Certain tasks may be run unnecessarily even where a prior control task has ascertained that only limited number of related tasks need to be executed. Of course, each task will also require execution control code in order to determine whether the task will be run or not. Again, needless overhead is consumed by calling each task for execution, even if not required, due to loading and saving the processor context and retrieving the requested resources from memory or non-volatile storage. This requires that the programmer has a more in-depth knowledge of the underlying operating system and its organization of functions, as well as adds additional complexity to each of the tasks which are linked.
Yet another shortcoming of the prior art approach of sequentially linking tasks in a task list is that the organization provides no means to manage the processing load for a group of tasks which are required to be run in a specific interval of real-time, where different combinations of the tasks are required depending on the status of the function Such a means is important in order to guarantee that each of the functions comprised by one or more tasks is serviced during a frame. This results in difficulty in managing real-time resources, and may cause the failure of a real-time process due to incorrectly determining the required execution load.